Ils se sont lancés
by xNJx
Summary: Imaginez le truc; Les Avengers surfent sur Internet pour lire des fanfictions(sur le site du même nom, enfin, celui où vous êtes actuellement si vous lisez ceci). Peut être qu'ils ont déjà lu la vôtre...qui sait ? / T. CRACKFIC!(plus ou moins) /
1. Chapter 1

**Ils se sont lancés :**

...

Les Avengers passaient la soirée ensemble, autour d'un verre, dans le salon. La Tour était plutôt calme, mis à part les bribes de conversations émanant du salon. Les amis discutaient tranquillement, puis Tony lança le sujet des _fanfictions_. Il en avait récemment entendu parlé, mais ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Le génie avait entendu dire que le _fandom_ de The Avengers était particulièrement chargé, et même, un des plus visités.

Ainsi, les Avengers s'installèrent tous autour de Tony -ou plus exactement autour de son ordinateur portable.

Tony lança le site et cliqua sur le fandom qui les concernait.

Déjà, de nombreuses œuvres parvinrent à leurs yeux. Ils ne savaient pas par où commencer.

Clint désigna une fiction du doigt.

« Clique sur celle là, je la sens bien, » sourit-il.

Natasha haussa un sourcil. « Tu sais ce que c'est, au moins, un _lemon_ ? »

Clint haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas, une histoire avec de l'aventure, bien acidulée comme il faut. »

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel et essuya ses lunettes avant de se pencher vers l'écran. D'accord, donc...

L'histoire était _**a sort of nightmare**_ de _**Chat Noir et Serpent d'Argent.**_ Tony fronça les sourcils. Le résumé ne laissait rien apparaître de suggestif, mais il nota dans les caractéristiques, notamment au niveau des personnages, la présence de Loki. Et, bien sûr, il était également un des personnages.

Il commença la lecture.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que le silence, signe que tout le monde était concentré sur sa lecture, puis, Steve, tout gêné, s'écria :

« TONY ! TU AS FAIS QUOI AVEC LOKI ? »

Bon, Tony était absolument confus. Cette histoire était _hot_ à souhait, et tellement bien écrite qu'elle était en fait agréable à lire. Même que, même que, ça lui donnait peut être des envies. Mais bon, Steve pouvait sûrement pas supporter de lire des choses comme ça.

« Tony, je pensais pas que- »

« Boucle là, Clint, c'est qu'une histoire. » le coupa t-il, en lui collant une beigne sur la tête.

Thor était rouge;soit de gêne, de confusion, ou, eh bah, de colère.

« Tony, Homme de Fer, je ne savais pas- »

« PUTAIN, mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ? C'est une fanfiction ! C'est tout, un truc écrit. Me suis jamais fait baiser par l'autre fou, »

Thor avala difficilement sa salive, et dit : « certes, » tandis que les autres se disaient, « oui mais ça a l'air tellement réaliste, comme des faits retranscrits, » et Tony de se taper la tête si fort qu'il espérait qu'il allait en crever.

« Cela dit, l'auteur écrit bien. Tous ces détails, et puis- »

« Bruce, j'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu t'y mettes. » s'esclaffa Tony, en finissant sa lecture, et en passant à une autre fiction.

Ils cliquèrent sur _**Les Crétins de Manhattan**_ de _**Zombiscornu**_.

« Ca déchire, » commenta Clint, en parcourant les chapitres.

Natasha sourit. « C'est original. On est flics, les gars. »

Steve bomba le torse. « Oui, cette auteur a réussi à nous voir à notre juste valeur, »

Bruce rigolait. « Enfin, y a quand même un chapitre appelé ''L'insupportable Tony Stark'' »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, allez y, foutez vous de moi. En attendant, je suis un des personnages les plus importants. »

« Qui tourne encore autour de mon frère, » compléta Thor, grognon.

Tony avala difficilement sa salive -pourquoi le mettait-on toujours en couple avec Loki, putain?- et changea de _fanfiction_. Clint se plaignait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa lecture.

« Tiens, celle ci, » dit Steve.

Oui, parce qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de _**Funambulle**_ dans laquelle Steve, Bucky et Sam étaient les personnages principaux. Le titre était _**Bras De Fer**_. La lecture commença en silence. Tout le monde était un peu curieux de voir ce qu'on pouvait écrire sur notre tendre et adorée bannière étoilée.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, Steve rougit considérablement.

« Vache, t'en as du monde après ton cul, » se moqua Tony en lui claquant les fesses.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, et Steve était tellement rouge qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Et puis, Bruce commenta : « C'est marrant, quand même, l'idée d'un bras de fer pour savoir qui pourra avoir Steve. Mais bon, Bucky et Sam se sont bien fait avoir, au final, »

On rigola à nouveau, puis Tony changea à nouveau la fanfiction.

Il cliqua dont le titre, _**Les Vengeurs et la technologie**_ , allégea l'ambiance. Elle avait l'air tout à fait marrante, merci à _**Laukaz-The Lab**_

A chaque chapitre, on se marrait plus encore, et Tony enregistra même l'histoire dans ses favoris.

Thor bouda un peu. « Je n'aime pas la façon dont cette mortelle se moque de mon incapacité à utiliser la technologie midgardienne, »

Steve sourit. « Thor, c'est pour rigoler. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne pense pas à mal. Elle t'adore, et on t'adore tous aussi. »

Câlin collectif autour de notre bon vieux dieu grincheux par moment.

La lecture de l'histoire était pimentée par leurs rires, puis par Tony qui disait ''tiens, je suis encore en couple avec Loki''. Puis on se marra de la présence de Wade, du fait qu'il faisait la promotion de son film, et de tout le reste.

« Super, cette histoire ! » conclut Bruce, à la fin.

Mais, franchement, ce n'était que le début. Il y avait tellement d'histoires géniales qui leur restaient à lire.

On demanda à Tony la suite.

Et c'était reparti.

…

Et puis, après avoir passé le fait que, parfois, d'accord, ils étaient totalement contre certains _pairing,_ l'équipe découvrit de véritables perles.

C'était le cas des écrits de _**Dellsey**_.

Natasha avait versé sa larme, des larmes plutôt, tant l'histoire _**Très Cher et Adoré Quotidien**_ était superbe, mais la suite, aussi, _**Sidewalk Blues**_ était puissante.

Steve était suspendu aux mots, Bruce trouvait le style génial et vraiment, vraiment, unique. Clint disait que l'auteur avait tout compris aux choses en général, la vie, et que en fait, non, dans la suite, et qu'il fallait qu'elle publie la suite immédiatement parce que c'était super. Il avait même insulté Tony : « comment t'as pu faire ça à Loki ? Regarde comment tu l'as bousillé ! » et à Tony de répliquer « qu'il savait pas, qu'il savait plus, »

Mais ces écrits étaient fabuleux. Tony partagea sur son compte Twitter.

On fit une pause pour prendre un verre avant de se remettre devant l'ordinateur portable.

« Elles ont vraiment du talent, les personnes qui écrivent sur ce site. » fit remarquer Steve.

Natasha approuva.

« Une autre, » demanda Thor avec un sourire.

Thor qui était totalement époustouflé par les écrits des Midgardiens.

On cliqua sur le profil de _**Callistontheweb.**_

Tout de suite, ils remarquèrent que l'auteure appréciait fortement ce qu'il connaissait maintenant comme étant du _FrostIron._ Mais également du _Stony._

« Ma préférée c'est _**Un battement de cœur**_ » dit Natasha.

« J'aime beaucoup _**Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu**_ » ajouta Bruce.

« _**Sous le bosquet de chêne**_ , pour moi » dit Clint. « Franchement le style, c'est parfait ! »

« J'hésite franchement entre _**Sans limites**_ et _**Team Iron Man**_ » rigola Thor.

Deux styles totalement opposés pourtant. Une histoire assez sentimentale, contre une _crackfic !_

Thor haussa les épaules lorsqu'on lui demanda de justifier.

Steve choisit _**Quiproquo.**_

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, le sourcil froncé.

« Alors que tu te fais carrément, euh, comment dire, dégager par Tony ? »

Ce dernier explosa de rire. « Et avec une telle classe, en plus. »

Steve lui fit un geste obscène -à la surprise générale- et lui demanda de choisir sa préférée.

« _**Here's to you, Mr Laufeyson**_ , » dit Tony.

Il eut le droit à un « obsédé » prononcé en cœur. Il rigola. « Vous comprenez rien. Je trouve ça marrant et poétique à la fois. »

On leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sinon _**En apesanteur**_ est géniale aussi, » finit-il.

« Bref, que des histoires où il est question de cul, pour toi. » commenta Bruce.

Tony protesta, et Clint se permit de passer à une autre histoire.

…

« Cette histoire est trop bien. »

Bruce essuyait ses lunettes. « Oui, et en plus de cela, elle permet de faire passer un message. »

« L'idée est originale, tout comme le titre, _**3 août, journée de l'homme**_. »

« Oui, et ça vous montre un peu ce que ça fait, hein, » cracha Natasha, avec un coup de coude à Clint qui l'emmerdait à toucher ses cheveux. « Cette _**Obviously Enough**_ a tout compris ! »

« Ouais, » se marra Tony, « et elle arrive même à me faire bander sur une partie de billard, putain. Matez celle là, _**Loki, Tony, un billard.**_ »

Steve rougit plus violemment que jamais. « Tu. Es. Un. Obsédé. »

« Mon frère doit te manquer, Homme De Fer, » dit Thor, en lui pressant l'épaule.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. « Je déconne, ok. »

« Vous avez vu, on travaille dans un cirque. » s'excita Clint, en désignant la fiction _**Wanderful Circus.**_

Steve lisait tranquillement, tandis que Clint et Natasha débattait sur leurs prestations et que Tony expliquait vainement à Thor qu'il n'aimait jamais couché avec son frère, et qu'il ignorait pourquoi, putain, on le foutait toujours en couple avec le psychopathe.

« Oh, un '' _remake_ '' de Nerve ! » s'exclama soudainement Natasha.

Cette dernière venait de pousser Tony pour se mettre devant l'ordinateur portable, et lire la fiction en question.

Clint chuchota qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder ce film et d'en parler depuis sa sortie, et que, même, parfois, elle lui envoyait des défis pourris et le menaçait de le tuer dans son sommeil si il n'obéissait pas. Thor était de nouveau paumé et on devait lui faire un cours sur ce qu'était _Nerve._

Tony explosa de rire, lors de la scène du pot de lubrifiant.

« Mais bordel de merde ! » explosa t-il, en se tenant les côtes.

Natasha ajouta _**Le Syndrôme de la Licorne**_ de _**Skaelds**_ et _**Obviously Enough**_ aux favoris.

« Tiens regarde, dans celle ci on peut enfin se venger de tout ce qu'ils nous font subir ! » s'exclama Clint, en désignant _**Chers auteurs de fanfictions**_ , de _**Skaelds**_ du doigt.

En effet, il s'agissait d'annonces courtes où des membres des Avengers, et d'autres héros, expliquaient clairement ce qu'il en était. Tony disait notamment haut et fort que non, il n'avait jamais couché avec Loki et qu'il ne comprenait pas cet engouement pour ce pairing. Il aimait Pepper, nom de dieu.

« Par contre, j'aime pas trop le fait que tu dises « Encore moins avec Steve, » » commenta ce dernier, en fusillant Tony du regard. « Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Tony écarquilla les yeux. « Mais Steve, tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus, hein ? Vous allez me tuer. »

« Ouais, mais toi, Natasha, tu es bien en train de dire « Clint ? Clint sérieusement ? » » bouda Oeil de Faucon.

Natasha lui colla un beigne sur la tête, et tout ce qu'on entendit ensuite ne fut que les gémissements de Clint.

« Je refuse de croire que des personnes pensent que j'ai déjà abusé de mon frère, » fit Thor, qui semblait choqué.

Bruce lui tapa gentillement l'épaule. « On dit bien que je me tape Tony, donc tu sais. »

Thor fronça les sourcils. « Je veux dire, un être si doux, si agréable que mon frère, comment pourrais-je ? »

Tony se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« On passe à autre chose avant que le grand blond ne nous claque entre les doigts ? »

Tous approuvèrent.

…

On passa encore des heures sur le site. Ils découvrirent de superbes fanfictions, des auteurs qui commençaient tout juste mais qui, déjà, savait faire preuve de beaucoup de talent. Tony avait d'ailleurs bien apprécié l'histoire de _**Gabriellemoon**_ , dans laquelle Sherlock Holmes venait se mêler à l'affaire Loki.

 _ **Un avenir à Brooklyn**_ de _**Lily Laplume**_ avait également été adorée. Mais il y en avait tellement. Des choses fabuleuses. Steve avait aimé **_Gendre_** de _**Morgane-Ravenclaw**_. Le fait qu'il prenne le petit Peter sous son aile, et la situation présente dans l'histoire était amusante.

Ils lisèrent aussi, avec beaucoup de plaisir, les _**Lettres pour l'âme**_ de **_Faesha Lokidottir,_** et Clint leur fit découvrir une autre de ses histoires préférées, _**C'était Lui,**_ de la même auteure.

L'équipe était absolument surprise des perles qu'ils avaient trouvées sur le site, et ils se promirent de refaire un tour tous ensemble sur le site.

Puis, au moment où Tony allait refermer le site, Natasha et Clint s'exclamèrent en choeur :

« Tiens, et ça ? »

« Un pseudo imprononçable » dit Tony.

Thor rigola. « Bien sûr que si, mes amis. Écoutez moi : _**LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark**_. Il s'agit des autres noms de mon frère, et euh, du nom de famille de l'Homme de Fer. »

Tony sourit. « Ah, toutes ces personnes qui fantasment sur moi et ton frère. »

Clint grogna de dégoût.

« La ferme, pigeon. T'as vu beaucoup d'histoires sur toi ? »

Clint sourit. « Beh tiens : _**Oeil de Faucon se souvient**_ »

Tony cliqua. L'histoire racontait des instants amusants, ou particuliers, que Hawkeye avait eu avec ses coéquipiers. Et on découvrit une version de ce qu'il ''s'était'' passé à Budapest.

Bruce ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir une histoire lui étant consacrée. Il s'agissait de _**Ce qu'on a laissé, et ce qu'on retrouve.**_

« C'est déprimant, » dit Steve.

« Tiens, cherchons quelque chose sur notre petit soldat, » se moqua Tony.

Tony cliqua sur _**Sweet dreams are made of Steve.**_

Steve s'exclama : « ESPECE D'OBSEDE ! »

Tout le monde rigola.

« Ah ah, Tony le clochard dans _**Sans Domicile Fixe**_ et Tony le cancéreux dans _**Something Like That**_ » rigolèrent Natasha et Clint.

La fierté de Tony en prit un coup, et il ferma immédiatement le site, avant de quitter la pièce sous les plaintes de ses amis.

Finalement tout le monde alla se coucher, comme il était déjà très tard, et qu'ils avaient une réunion au SHIELD demain.

Tant pis, ils y retourneraient bientôt. Prêts à débusquer d'autres perles, et histoires intéressantes.

Oui, ce n'était que le début.

Ils venaient tout juste de se lancer.

…

 _A suivre ?_

…

 _Note de l'auteur :_ Je remercie les personnes ayant acceptées de bien vouloir apparaître dans cet OS. Il s'agit ici d'un OS plus pour s'amuser, faire découvrir des écrits que j'aime particulièrement (et oui, là vous vous dites putain mais elle s'est citée cette conne...Non mais parce que sinon je connais quelqu'un qui va me dire : « attends t'as écrit un truc comme ça sans même te mettre dedans ». Enfin bref, on va passer l'instant nombriliste de la fin, et on se concentrera surtout sur tous les autres auteurs cités. Vous le méritez, et je suis désolée si je n'ai pas pu citer tout le monde ! C'est POURQUOI je pense faire une suite !

Merci en tout cas de nous éblouir tous les jours, de nous faire rêver, de nous faire vous aimer. Vous êtes toutes fantastiques !

Je tiens à signaler que si quelqu'un souhaite que je le retire, qu'il me le fasse savoir et je verrai, avec mes compétences informatiques digne d'un enfant de deux ans ce que je peux faire. (je suis sûre qu'un enfant de deux ans se débrouille mieux que moi en vrai, snif)

Je vous remercie encore, et également aux personnes qui sont là pour moi. Je pense à ma deuxième maman, mais aussi aux filles du groupe _Marvel Asylum_ sur _Facebook_ (franchement rejoignez nous on est bien entre folles) et à celle qui réussit à faire battre mon cœur depuis un peu plus d'un an, même si je sais que je suis trop compliquée pour une fille comme elle, mais j'y peux rien, c'est ce cœur qui me gave trop.

Je vous embrasse, et merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps. Vous voyez pas, déjà(c'est une honte je vais vérifier combien d'histoire j'ai sur mon compte, mdr) **132** (si on compte celle ci) histoires publiées. Et je suis sérieusement en train de faire de l'écriture une chose importante, comme de l'oxygène, j'en ai besoin.(oui je suis folle je sais, vous moquez pas je suis malade en vrai).

Enfin, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie avant que vous ne vous endormiez sur vos claviers tellement c'est passionnant.

Bisous à vous, et...un petit avis(histoire de me dire si je tiens encore la route -même si, erm, j'ai la réponse sur le bout de la langue, mais c'est la mienne alors forcément ce sera de la merde). Parlez moi de n'importe quoi si vous en avez envie, je sais pas, il fait beau chez vous ? Personnellement c'est couvert chez moi, et j'ai rallumé le chauffage parce que j'ai trop froid. Et puis je sais pas moi, vous avez mangé quoi ce matin, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de beau ce week end ?(trop cool ma vie mais je vais me teindre les cheveux en noir, comme Loki ahah, je suis malade je vous dis)

 _Angie_ (ça y est je la boucle enfin, hallelujah)


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 :**

…

 _Un GRAND merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos favs, vos follows, vous êts géniaux !_

 _Et un IMMENSE merci à Faesha Lokidottir(sérieusement allez lire ce qu'elle écrit) pour l'idée. Je l'ai légèrement modifiée, mais merci beaucoup, tu es trop ma belle._

 _Ah et un GIGANTESQUE merci aux auteurs d'avoir accepté mes demandes de citations ! Je vous adore !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

…

Thor raconta à son frère Loki, exilé sur Terre, la bonne soirée qu'il avait passé avec ses amis les Avengers. Loki, qui s'était (plus ou moins bien)intégré dans le royaume où il était à présent exilé. A vrai dire, Loki, ce dieu un peu fou, un peu de tout, passait beaucoup de temps à développer sa culture Midgardienne. Il n'aimait pas être inférieur aux midgardiens. Surtout pas en ce qui concernait la culture ! Lui, il était supérieur aux autres, un point c'est tout. En effet, il avait lu bon nombre d'ouvrages -qui s'étaient finalement avérés passionnants- et avait développé un certain goût pour la culture terrienne -oui parce qu'il avait également appris à se plier aux choses. C'était la Terre, et pas Midgard-

Et donc, lorsque son frère évoqua les fanfictions que lui et son équipe(d'abrutis) avaient lus, le Dieu de la Malice n'hésita pas et alla _surfer_ (bizarre d'utiliser ce terme, tout de même) sur Internet. Là, il se rendit sur le fameux site où son frère lui avait dit avoir découvert des œuvres plus géniales les unes des autres.

Loki galéra(ce n'était vraiment pas une blague)(en fait il galérait encore un peu avec cette technologie que Stark maniait si bien)(mais hors de question d'aller lui demander l'aide, à ce nain de jardin).

Il découvrit les nombreux fandoms présents sur le site. Pendant un instant, il hésita à cliquer sur le fandom _Avengers._ Peut être allait-il découvrir des choses étranges, blessantes...Mais peut être aussi allait-il pouvoir s'ouvrir un peu plus ? Cela serait certainement considéré comme un acte noble, et, peut être pourrait-il rentrer chez lui ?

Loki soupira avant de cliquer.

Tout de suite, de multiples œuvres envahirent son champ de vision. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il commença par la liste(longue comme son bras) d'histoires que Thor lui avait recommandées.

…

Bon.

Bon.

Les histoires étaient belles. Très très(très) belles, en fait. Originales. Et vraiment Loki avait passé un bon moment en les lisant.

Mais, juste un truc;POURQUOI, à 95% du temps, le foutait-on avec TONY STARK BORDEL ?

Certes, la façon dont les histoires étaient construites donnait vraiment une musicalité, et, pour avouer, une certaine beauté, au couple qu'il formait avec le milliardaire. MAIS POURQUOI ?

Allez, savoir, l'idiot devait bien se vanter à tout de le monde. En plus, Loki était souvent...dominé. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, tout en lui plaisant. C'était étrange. (Enfin, il avait vraiment adoré _**Lessons From A God**_ __de _ **Malkavia30**_ )

La vengeance lui avait plu. Et il imaginait vraiment faire tout ceci au petit génie.

Le dieu ne baissa pas les bras et repartit en quête d'histoires. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire. Il était seul à un étage de la Tour(le plus éloigné des Avengers)(c'était pour le bien de Bruce qui avait encore du mal à se contrôler lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs)(ou pour Clint qui faisait un bon de cinq mètre de haut chaque fois qu'il le voyait dans la cuisine)(enfin, surtout le matin, parce que du coup il était pas bien réveillé, et que Loki, ça restait Loki)

Loki secoua la tête et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Il cliqua sur le profil de _**SoleilBreton**_. L'auteur avait un talent fou. Loki resta bouche bée devant _**Paralysie du Sommeil**_. De une, penser à cela, la relation entre le dénommé Howard et lui même était ingénieux, mais le reste l'était encore plus. Loki se laissa aller et lut également _**Lanceur d'Alerte**_ et _**Tenacité.**_

A vrai dire, tout cela était fortement agréable. Et le style de l'auteur l'avait vraiment impressionné.

Loki continua sa virée au pays des fanfictions et s'aventura sur le profil de _**EmmyDixon**_. Il lut une histoire formidable nommée _**Tu trouveras ta place**_. Il n'avait jamais imaginé comment Steve avait véc son retour, le changement intégral qu'il avait subi. Dans cette histoire, l'auteur avait agréablement bien constitué une façon de voir les choses. Et puis, il fallait avouer que la relation entre les deux hommes -et pour une fois que Tony n'était pas en couple avec lui- était prenante.

Ensuite, Loki découvrit d'autres pairing intéressants et qu'il trouvait sous exploité. Parmi ceux ci, il fallait avouer que le Hawksilver était vraiment pas mal. En effet, _**Oliverkriss**_ avait écrit des histoires originales et aux tons divers sur ce couple. Il aimait beaucoup _**Apprivoise-moi,**_ _**Camping sunrise**_ ou encore _**Marche ou crève.**_ _**Tu m'appartiens**_ de la même auteur l'avait fait rougir. Oui, c'était bien une première. Surtout que, en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait vraiment certaines ambiguïtés entre lui et Clint, l'Oeil de Faucon. Lorsque l'archer avait été sous son emprise, il y aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi, étant donné que l'homme était prêt à tout pour le servir.

Loki sourit.

Le dieu lut _**Le secret du quinjet**_ de la même auteure, avant de passer à d'autres histoires.

Décidément, son frère n'avait pas tort(pas thor...ha ha, voyez vous ce jeu de mots)(ok je sors). Les fanfictions étaient vraiment prenantes et une fois qu'on avait le nez plongé dedans, pas moyen de s'en ressortir.

Mais Loki était bien là, donc pas de problème.

…

Après plusieurs heures à lire des histoires, Loki avait vraiment découvert de nombreuses œuvres.

Il avait apprécié les écrits de _**Amanda A Fox**_ , même si le Thorki l'avait titillé un peu, mais quand c'était bien écrit -et comme c'était le cas- il n'y avait pas de problème. Celle que Loki préférait était _**Liens éternels**_. L'idée était vraiment marrante, quand on y songeait. Et puis, il était toujours prêt à tout pour bien emmerder Sif, donc bon.

Loki avait également lu les Crack!fic de _**Sam Tyler**_ et avait tellement rigolé devant tant de génie.

En fait, son rire avait dû résonner trop fort car quelqu'un se présenta à son étage, son endroit bien isolé dans la Tour. Bizarre, personne ne venait le voir, pourtant.

« Coucou ! Alors t'as l'air de te marrer ! » sourit Tony Stark en entrant dans l'endroit.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs décoré...de façon simple. Trop simple pour Loki. Mais qu'importe. Tony tornait dans le salon et remarqua l'écran d'ordinateur portable allumé, et qui affichait le site de fanfictions.

« BORDEL ! Tu lis des fanfictions ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et alors ? »

Tony se vautra dans le fauteuil.

« Vas y je t'accompagne. »

Loki serra les dents. « Non merci. Au revoir. »

Tony se marra. « Hé, j'suis dans ma Tour, si je veux rester, je reste. »

Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Bien, dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais bouger. » dit-il en prenant son ordinateur portable dans ses bras.

Tony se leva. « Allez, s'il te plaît. En plus, je voulais te parler. »

Loki soupira puis finit par s'installer. A quoi bon. Autant le subir un peu puis le dégager après.

Le dieu était en pleine lecture de _**Un monde métallique**_ écrit par _**hyperraspberry**_ , et qu'il, en fait, adorait.

« Ah je l'ai déjà lu, à la fin- »

« BOUCLE LA ! » fit le dieu, avant que le playboy ne lui spoile la fin.

Ce dernier sourit. « Ah ouais, ce serait bête, hein. Alors je me tais si j'ai le droit de rester. »

Loki soupira, encore. « D'accord, mais j'aime mon calme et les longs silences. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

…

Et puis, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, Tony se remit à parler.

« Au fait, oui je voulais te parler d'un truc. »

Loki lui fit signe de se taire.

Il finissait de lire _**Lily Elebore Michaels**_ , auteure qui avait traduit _**Undeserved cruelty**_ et la série _**Le temps de négocier**_ que Loki adorait.

Alors que Tony tentait toujours de lui dire la chose qui semblait si importante, Loki tomba sur le profil de _**Circle Of Justice.**_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Mais c'est trop bien ! » s'exclama t-il.

Tony reporta son attention sur l'écran.

« Ah oui ! J'adore. J'ai presque tout lu. »

« Bon, Tony, faut que je lise tout ses écrits alors dépêche toi de me dire ce que tu as à me dire et quitte mon- »

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Loki avait les yeux ouverts de surprise. Une fois que Tony se recula, et qu'il put apprécier le spectacle d'un Loki rouge comme une tomate devant lui, le génie déclara :

« Hum, c'est aussi bon que dans les fanfictions, alors. »

Loki rougit. Ah, il parlait du fameux IronFrost, ou FrostIron. Peu importe.

« Mais que- quoi- quan- que- » bégaya Loki.

Tony se pencha à nouveau.

« Je crois que toi et moi, on serait mieux à deux. »

Et cette fois ci, c'est Loki qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

…

 _The end._

 _Ils se sont lancés, by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark._

…


End file.
